Hypnotized
by SuperSexySugeon-CarlisleCullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella with Emmett, only to come home to his life's true love to be in love with ..... Carlisle. Read and review. we want at least five reviews each two chapters posted to keep writing more.
1. The last kiss

**I do not own twilight. I had help from a friend. This friend is not the original help I had on headaches. That friend has moved and will probably no longer use this site. My friend Ashley helped with this one.**

Empov

_How to go about this without Edward knowing. Ooh I know ' I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…..'_

About the minute I started singing Edwards footsteps came into hearing range.

" Emmett, can you stop singing for a minute. I need a favor." Edward raised an eyebrow, probably because I still hadn't taken off the gold mini skirt Alice had designed and chosen me to be her model. Probably because of my great legs.

" What up my homey. What you be needin' ? " I was speaking gangster, trying it out for when my home boy, P. Diddy ,called me.

" Watch Bella for me. I know Carlisle is here, but she has more fun with you…. Sadly. Anyways, I have to go *sigh* shopping with Alice for more material. Apparently, she needs fusia, and all she has is magenta and a lot of others I don't care about."

"Fo shizzle dizzle yo. I got dis homey."

Edward rolled his eyes and called for Bella, probably for a goodbye kiss, or something like that. " No funny business Emmett, got it? I'll snap you like a twig, you…"

" Edward, be nice." I heard Bella's voice and snickered under my breath.

" I'll see you later. Carlisle's here if you need anything, okay?" Edward bent to give her a kiss and flew out the door with Alice on his heels.

" Sup." I added an emphasis on the p, making a popping sound. Perfect gangster speak.

" Sooo….. I'm thirsty."

" Don't move. Edward told me to watch you and I don't want you getting hurt, my little accident prone marshmallow with a hint of stupid, stupid lamb."

"Okay. I'll wait here and try to not kill myself."

" Oh, no you won't. you have to stay with me so you don't break a finger nail. If you're gonna be a Cullen girl you need to start acting like one."

I lifted Bella with one hand and tossed her over my shoulder running outside to find Carlisle as I went.

" Carlisle, we're going to town to get some……. Some thing other than a-b positive. She doesn't drink blood. Come with us so we don't wreck. I'm letting Bella drive, and don't know how to doctor bleeding."

" Okay, coming ." Carlisle was beside the car in a flash, his face full of bored, unenthusiastic emotion.

_This plan is sure to work._ I thought as we drove down the winding road to the highway.

**Thanks for reading. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**JEmily And AshleyJ **


	2. Emmett's Plan

**Bpov**

The jeep seat is more comfortable than I thought it would be since it was a vampires car. I pulled into the gas station parking lot and went in to get a Fuze, knowing Edward would spazz like a six year old who had just been told Santa isn't real if I had caffine.

But to my surprise When I came out, Emmett was in the drivers seat.

" So much for letting me drive." I muttered under my breath while narrowing my eyes Emmett for a brief second, and then getting in the passengers seat.

* * * *

Emmett pulled into a parking lot I'd never seen before and said in his high pitched girly voice "We're Here"

"Where is here exactly?" Carlisle asked.

" Well io wanted to know if hypnotism works, so I was gonna get you two to try it out."

" Why don't you try it out Emmett?" I asked suspiciously.

" Because when you're hypnotized, you don't know that you have been, so how would I know it worked?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

" Fine, lets go Carlisle. I want to go home, and we can't until we do this."

" You're right." Carlisle jumped out the side of the jeep, neither of us knowing to be afraid or….. Well anything else.

**Empov**

I grinned my evil grin, hoping neither of them saw, and lead the way into the building.

" Bella, you go here," I said pointing to the room to the left of the door." And Carlisle, you go here." I pointed to the room across the walkway and they both walked in willingly.

Two hypnotist came out of the rooms and very sweetly asked " What can we do for you?"

" These two are having some…. Relationship problems and I hate it when they fight. See, their getting married in three weeks and they're already questioning their love. Can you make them fall in love until they get back from their honeymoon?" I locked in on the girls eyes and her face turned red. " Oh, and remind them about the wedding, please."

" How long is their honeymoon after the wedding?"

" One month. So all together, they need to be in love for …Two months, I suppose."

" Of course, Mr….."

" Cullen."

" Right, give us ten minutes and the problem should be solved. Be sure that they see each other first, or the Hypnotism will not work. Stay out of view until their eyes meet." She smiled and the two women both walked into the separate rooms and closed the doors.

_Perfect!!!_


	3. Blindfolded

Cpov

**The room was painted in a ton of different shades of green, red, and yellow. I heard footsteps and saw a woman open the door, step inside the room, and close it back.**

" **Hello, Carlisle. My name is Hallie. My sister, Penelope, is working with Bella, in the other room. Relax, and close your eyes, and listen to my voice."**

"**Gotcha." **

**I heard her pick something up, and then speak very slowly.**

"**You are going into a trance, slowly….. Now nod if you can hear me, speak if you are not in a trance."**

**Nothing happened. I was unable to move my lips, so I nodded.. And that was all I could do. Everything else had gone completely numb and to be honest, it felt very relaxing.**

" **You will fall in love with the next girl you see. This excludes my sister and I. Nod if you understand." **

**Again, without thinking, I nodded.**

**Bpov**

_**Same as Carlisle, but instead with fall in love with the next man you see, excluding your friend, Emmett.**_

When I was able to move again, I felt very dizzy, and I had been blindfolded. Of course I knew what was going on. They had Edward waiting to embrace me in his stone arms, and never let go, but when the blind fold was removed, instead I saw a blonde angel, and knew I was in love.

The blonde angel was Carlisle, and I could see in his eyes he was in love with me, too.

Emmett drove home while Carlisle and I sat in the back, hand in hand. 

I knew I loved Carlisle, and no one could change that. 

But what about Edward and Esme?


	4. A new beginning

Edpov

**The shopping, of course took hours and was so boring, I wanted to provoke the Volturi, just to get out of it. There was one thing that kept me from it, and that was Bella.**

**When I walked up the stairs, I heard the sound of kissing. **_**Rosalie must be home, since she and Emmett have no sense of anyone else living here.**_** I thought as I walked through the door.**

"**Bella, I'm ho-" I stopped mid-sentence as soon as I saw Bella on Carlisle's lap in the middle of a make-out session. " WHAT……ARE…… YOU……DOING!!!!! Jasper, stop making her feel that way about my father, you sick PERV!" I could feel the tearless sobs welling up in my chest, and my knees got weak.**

" **Dude, I've been with you all day. What are you---….Oh My God!!!" Jasper screamed and his eyes got wide when he saw the scene and the ten bags of designing fabric fell to the ground, along with his jaw. **

**This was when Bella turned around to see all the commotion coming from the doorway.**

" **Hey Edward, what's up? How was shopping with, um , who did you go with again? I'm still a little dizzy." She stood, with Carlisle behind her hand in hand. " Here Jasper. Let me help get this up."**

" **No, let me get it. I don't want you to faint, honey." Carlisle kissed her cheek, making her blush.**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say Honey to **_**my**_** girlfriend?"**

" **Oh yeah. I needed to talk to you about that. We kinda, sorta need to break up."**

" **But you're my fiance. We're getting married. Remember?"**

" **Yeah, that's not gonna happen, considering it doesn't ring a bell, and **_**we **_**are getting married in three weeks." She gestered towards Carlisle and skipped halfway to the kitchen, before Carlisle could pick her up.**

" **Are you hungry?"**

" **No."**

" **Good." then they were gone, all that was left was the scent of Bella's skin and the closing of a door. **

_**That's it. Game On!**_


	5. Admit

Cpov

**Knowing Esme would be home soon, I prepared to tell her about Bella and I, hoping she would understand.**

" **Carlisle, honey. I have to go home and get some clothes. I called Charlie and told him Alice is having a slumber party for my wedding party, so I can stay. Be back in a few." I looked at the door just in time to see my new love blow me a kiss.**

**Being a man with class, I pretended to catch it and put it in my pocket. Of course, like always, she blushed.**

**A few minutes later, I heard the door close, and I knew I had some explaining to do.**

" **Good evening, darling. How was your day?" the voice no longer gave me a shock of electricity anymore, now that I loved Bella.**

" **Um, we need to talk. I fell in love with……Bella today, and its time for me to move on. I'm sorry." Shock flitted across her face, but was gone in a matter of milli-seconds.**

" **I think I forgot something in the , er, store. I'll be back later." Esme stood and walked to the door quickly, but watching her leave left no trace of hurt behind.**

*** * * ***

**Hours later, Esme never returned, but still there was no pain.**

"**I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Where is everyone?" Again I turned and saw my true love, only this time she winked.**

" **Emmett and Rosalie are at their house where you and Edward were gonna live and Alice is upstairs with jasper looking for good places to live after their wedding, **_**again**_**. And Edward left for a date with Jessica, whoever that is, a few hours ago."**

" **Stanley?!" Bella's face was shocked and she still looked perfect.**

"**Yeah, I believe so."**

"**What about Esme? Where is she?"**

**I tried to hide the confused look while I tried to remember who she was. **

" **I think she left a few hours ago, before Edward did." **

" **Oh. Okay then. I'm gonna go fix some dinner. Wanna help?"**

**I smiled and followed silently behind her.**


	6. The Date

"Wow, your house is so far away from town" Jessica said, her eyes busy scanning the surroundings.

"Yeah, we like privacy. I already told you why."

_I can't believe I'm on a date with Edward Cullen! This so beats Mike._

I felt a little guilty about picking through her thoughts, but there had to be a reason why Bella left me and Jessica would know.

"So why are we going out if you and Bella are getting married?"

"That's not going to happen. Bella canceled all that so she could *cough* be with Carlisle." I whispered the last part, not realizing how painful it was to say out loud.

I read the shock on her face and knew i shouldn't have said anything.

"Carlisle? Like your Dad, Carlisle?" She asked, her voice full of confusion. "Why would she do that?"

"I honestly don't know why. Maybe we shouldn't talk about her though." I said, even though I really wanted to tell her everything.

She seemed to understand.

"Well I would never do that to you Edward." She said, even though her thoughts were saying otherwise.

She really just wanted to get in my pants.

How typical!

I mean, what do people think I am? Some kind of Sexually repressed vampire? Oh wait... Forget I said anything.

I could get any girl on the planet, but I only want Bella.

Bella wants Carlisle and vice versa.

This just keeps getting suckier for me.

_Why is he being so quiet? I don't like it. I'll probably get a conversation started when I think of something interesting. Gucci, Prada, Stilleto_** (SP!)**_..._

I got bored with her thoughts. They aren't very interesting nor original. Her thoughts are just like most other girl's.

"Can I ask you a question? It seems random, but it still keeps bugging me." Jessica said, her eyes locked on me, where as mine were on the road.

"Why not. It's not as if I'm doing anything more interesting" I responded.

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked, her eyes were still on me.

I didn't say anything back to her.

"Well?" She asked. She wanted an answer.

"Edward, I'm not kidding. Tell me right now or so help me, I will get out of this c-" I stopped her.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She was persistant.

"I told you it was nothing, okay?" I said sternly.

And that shut her up.

But really i was thinking of Bella. All the small features. Her perfect chocolate eyes that I got lost in, the colors she turned when she blushed, and the warm tingle that shot through me when we touched. I could go on forever.

But we had reached the house.

_I hope his family is as controlled around humans as he is._

Boy is she in for a surprise...


	7. Realize

**JPOV**

_After Bella being around me so much, it was easier than I expected to be with Jessica. Emmett's plan was working better than I thought, so why not add a little more to the joke with my powers?_

"Hey, Em!" I screamed, and he appeared at my side in a split second.

"Whats up, bro?"

"What do you say we make Ed 'want' Jessica. It would make this sooo much better." He raised his eyebrows and nodded before disappearing into his room.

**JessPOV**

Out of nowhere, Edward pulled me into his stone chest and held me. I could feel his lips at my ear.

"You know, I've never really wanted Bella 'this' way."

"Really? Mike's never been good enough for me either."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I started to lean away, but he suddenly grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. My lips, my jaw, and suddenly, I was into his arms and up the stairs.

**EdPOV**

I knew she could be killed,

but I couldn't stop myself...

Had her chest always been that big?!

_OMG!!!!! I can't believe that a sexually repressed vampire wanted ME!!!_

I unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my new true love.

**That took forever! But, it was worth the wait :)**

**Okay so we got some advertising to do...**

**Everybody in the **_**Twilight**_** fanfiction community who hasn't read these stories... SHOULD. (and these are not listed by favorites, just how I remember.)**

**1. No Way! by jamstar4eva**

_**What Happens When A Twilight Fan Wakes Up In The Twilight World? Will She Change The Story For The Better Or For The Worse? Will there Ever Be A Happy Ending For Edward Or Bella? Funny story with a hint of seriousness!**_

**2. Am I dreaming by Alice'sGrandTheftAuto**

_**Sadie Ryans is a avergage girl. When her friend Kelsey gives her a charm bracelet she finds herself lost in the world of twilight. I mean literally IN it. What will happen when everything gets muddled up?**___

**These stories are awesome :). We love them and if you have time, check them out!**

**It's worth it... And we will give you a virtual cookie if you reveiw to these stories and ours :). **

**Sorry the chapter is so short. We will be updating soon!**


	8. Author's Note

**We are sooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating!!**

**We have been busy and we never expected the story to be as popular as it is.**

**I promise that i will be checkin in with emily about getting this story to continue. **

**Again, VERY SORRY!!! :D**

**tell ur friends :) **

**...please? **

**dont be mad, im only 1 person..**

**...but a cool one though..**

**that doesnt help much though.. **

**okay maybe it does.. i have cool hair :P**

**like jasper (aka my soul brother!)**

**lol, im really just trying to entertain u guys..**

**tell me if it worked (or if u think i should just stop)**

**well.. i think im funny..**

**BUT,**

**I have an idea.**

**im gonna write another story! **

**WOOOOO!!!!**

**it will be an aim thingy..**

**K? alright.**

**Byee :)**

**thnx,**

**Ashley **


	9. The Choice

**YAY!!! UPDATE TIME!!!! :D**

**but.. quick question.**

**How many of you saw New Moon and changed to Team Jacob??**

**Personally, I'm all for team topless ;)**

**Sooo... We need more reviews.. please. And if anybody can, mention this story in a chapter of yours.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks.. I just wanted to try to write a chapter by myself.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

EmPOV

_This is turning out to be the most hilarious prank I've ever pulled! Even better than the one time that I stuck poisonous dart frogs in 's desk. Haha.. those were the days..._ I was just merrily pondering the good memories when I heard a shrill shriek coming from upstairs.

It was Jessica.

I turned around and saw a familiar face in my doorway. It was just Jasper.

"Emmett, lets go." he said.

We ran up the stairs at vampire speed and opened up Edward's door.

Edward was crouched over in the corner with eyes blazing red and locked onto a screaming and bleeding Jessica in the middle of the floor.

Jasper and I looked at each other and knew we couldn't handle this alone. So we called for help.

"You guys! Get up here!" I yelled, and suddenly they appeared beside us. Bella was slowly trotting up the stairs behind Carlisle.

Rosalie was there first and as soon as she saw Jessica, she dove in.

"What are you doing!?"

"She's gonna die anyways. Why can't I just finish her off??"

Thats when Carlisle stepped in.

"No." he said in a soft but stern voice. "It's Edward's fault, so Edward is gonna fix it."

He turned towards Edward.

"I know you're probably not in your right mind now, but you have a choice. Suck out the venom or let the change happen. I'm not going to help you this time."

And then he left the room, leaving us all in shock.

Edward was still in the corner, dry crying.

_What a pansy.. _I thought to myself.

But then I remembered.

Jessica is still dying in the middle of the room.

And none of us knew how to help her.

* * *

**Wooo.. Cliffy :)**

**Read,review,and stuff.. :)**

**Its been FOREVER since we last updated.. i know.. im sad too..**

**BUT! were back!! :)**

**sooo.. yeah. Thanks :)**

** Ashleyyyy&Emilyyyy :)**


	10. Return

**No kidding.. I keep forgetting.**

**Forgive me.**

**Well I'm happy.**

**I got candy with Jacob's face on it (:**

**I know.. I was excited too.**

**so..read,review,and stuff (:**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What are you doing!?"

"I don't want to baby Edward. He's going to have to learn that when he makes mistakes, I can't always be there to fix it."

I stared at Carlisle in disbelief.

"I guess you're right. But thats like my best friend in there!"

He turned suddenly and looked at me.

"You know my dear, when I change you, you're probably going to forget all about these humans that you claim to be best friends with. They will die. You won't. We have all done it, so can you."

I tried to argue but as soon as I opened my mouth he pulled me into a deep kiss.

I didn't want to argue anymore..

He let go of me.

"Bella, I know this will be hard, but I promise it will be worth it." He said in that deep sexy voice that I fell in love with.

I just wanted him to kiss me more.

"Oh, I have to go. They need me at the hospital by 5"

I didn't want him to leave me. Not now.

"Can't you just stay a little longer?" I asked in my attempt to be suductive.

"My love, if only I could."

He kissed me quickly but sweetly and then was out the door.

I decided to watch tv.

I was watching something on the food network when all of the sudden I saw Alice.

"What's wrong?"

She gave me a blank stare. She was having a vision.

I ran over to her.

She turned to me and said something I could have never been prepared to hear.

"Esme. She'sback."

* * *

**Dun,dun,dunnnnnnn (:**

**Haha, review?**

**And tell all your friends (:**

**New story coming upp!! (:**

**Be sure to tell us your story so we can tell others as well (:**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**lol Thank you guys soooo much (:**

**ashleyyyy&&emilyyyy(:**


End file.
